dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
FAQs
The following page is a compilation of Frequently Asked Questions (FAQs) that are most asked on this wiki. Use the links provided to find the pages about each specific topic. This page will be updated frequently with new questions and instead of answer them repeatedly, we will begin referring people to this page instead. Attacking Anthropus Camps & Wildernesses How many troops do I need for level "X" Anthropus Camp/Wilderness? Also worded as: Will this amount of troops be enough to defeat X level camp/wild? : Answer: Go to the Anthropus Camps or Wildernesses page, scroll down until you see a large table that is divided into sections for each level. Find the type of troops you wish to use and then look to the right and see which level researches were used to obtain this information. You may use more or less than this amount, but this amount of troops or researches, but you may increase your chances of losing troops. Population & Taxes Why did my population go away and how do I get it back? : Answer: Go to the Population page or the Tax and read the different factors that affect population. The amount of population you have depends on how many and the levels of your homes. The amount of "idle" population refers to population that is not being used in fields. This is the maximum amount of population you may use to train troops with. To increase your idle population temporarily, you may lower taxes to 0. After a set of troops have finished training, the idle population will return to its previous amount. Curses How do I curse someone? : Answer: You may only curse someone that has attacked you. To do this, you must find the battle report that shows them attacking you and click a button in the corner. From here you will choose which curse you would like to use against them. You can not curse someone just because they have cursed you, only attacks count. Category:Outposts & Guardian Dragons How do I get eggs/armor for my Dragon? Answer: Each Dragon's egg and armor comes from a specific wilderness (exception: Wraith Dragon armor). To see which wilderness this is, click the link above, scroll down to that Dragon's page, each Dragon's specific wilderness is listed at the top of the page. Note: Waving is an old, well-proven method of obtaining eggs and armor. For more information, click the link provided. If you are unsure of how many troops to send in each wave, refer to the Anthropus Camps and Wildernesses pages. How to I built my Outpost once I have the egg? : Answer: Click on the button to open your Empire. From this screen, you should be able to click on the Outpost you wish to build and it will have an option to build it along with the pre-requisites you must have. I got the required egg from a chest, why can't I build the outpost? : Answer: You might have gotten a sanctuary egg instead of the outpost egg. It is a sanctuary egg if it says "common", "lesser", "heightened", "royal", "omniscient" or "legendary" in front of it's name. If it's a sanctuary egg, you can not use it to build outposts with, but you can hatch it in the sanctuary and get a sanctuary dragon.dragons can be equipped to apply the boosts they give. : Answer: You might have gotten a sanctuary egg instead of the outpost egg. It is a sanctuary egg if it says "common", "lesser", "heightened", "royal", "omniscient" or "legendary" in front of it's name. If it is a sanctuary egg, you can not use it to build outposts with, but you can hatch it in the sanctuary and get a sanctuary dragon. A sanctuary dragon can be equipped to a sanctuary roost to apply the boost(s) the sanctuary dragon gives. Why is it taking me so long to get my egg/armor? Also worded as: How long does it take to get this egg/armor? or How do I increase the drop rate of this egg/armor? : Answer: Drop rate for eggs and armor is random. It is different for everyone, from wilderness to wilderness on every realm. Just because one person got this item in less attacks than you do not mean they have a special technique, they just got lucky. It is all luck based and Kabam has never released information validating increased drop rate by including Spies in the attack. : If you feel stuck waving one particular wilderness, change to another. Higher level wildernesses is probobly better in general, however one particular level 10 wildernes can have lower drop rates than a level 7 wilderness of the same type. How can I warp my Outpost or Spectral Ruins? : Answer: All Outposts and Ruins may be warped to a level 10 Plains. It does not matter which type of wilderness site it was originally built on, it must be warped to a level 10 Plain. When I try to warp my Outpost, but when I try, it won't let me? : Answer: Make sure you do not have any troops marching, the wilderness is a level 10 Plain (no other types will work). If you have met both of these requirements, refresh the game and try again. If you still have an issue, send a message to Kabam Support. How do I equip the armor I found for my Dragon? : Answer: Armor is automatically stored in your inventory until your Dragon is level 8. This applies to all Dragons. To see which armor pieces you currently have, you may open the Dragon's Keep. Once the Dragon is level 8, all of the armor will automatically be equipped.You can only see the armor equipped when you completed the armor set and have your Dragon reach level 8. Wraith Dragon & Spectral Ruins What level must my Wraith Dragon be to use it? : Answer: It must be level 10 minimum. What do I have to do to use my Wraith Dragon? : Answer: You must have it at level 10, possess 100k Anthropus Talisman, and have 1.7 million Blue Energy. This amount of blue energy is only possible if you have all level 9 Reaping Stones. Therefore, this Dragon requires 1 Completion Grant to use. : This dragon must be summoned each time which will consume the same amount of resources each time. Why is my Wraith Dragon a level X, but on the map it is shown as level 1? : Answer: It has always shown as level 1, this has no effect on anything. Ignore it.But in some cases it is shown as the corresponding level of your Spectral Ruins. My Wraith Dragon is summoned, but it isn't showing on my list of Dragons on troop screen? : Answer: Refresh your window and it will resolve the issue. This is a long time glitch. Resources & Production How do I increase the amount of resources I produce per hour? : Answer: Build more or higher levels of the type of field building you would like to produce more of. You may also attack and control wildernesses that provide production boosts to the desired resources. : Note: It is advised to place most of your field buildings in your City because the Outposts do not reap the same benefits from wildernesses as those in the City. My food production is negative and I can't get any food : Answer: This is because you have too many troops and they are eating your food. You will not loose troops from starvation when your resources hit 0. Ultimately, you want to research rationing to level 20 when you get a level 13 science center to permanently eliminate all food upkeep, however to get food in the meantime, you have a couple of options: : If you are looking for ways to temporarily increase your food production, you can do this. However, when you keep getting more troops, you will eventually hit negative food production anyway(until 100% rationing): :* You can of course build and upgrade more farms. However, this takes up idle population and occupy field slots(you will get more field slots by upgrading the fortress). :* You can also research Agriculture in your science center and start to research rationing. :* You can occupy lakes and/or savannas. The higher level the better. If you are looking for a way to get enough food to upgrade a building or researching something, you can do one of these things: * You can attack Anthropus Camps, lakes or savannahs to get food. This is if you are able to defeat them though. You then need to use your food before your troops eat it all up. * You can attack a lake/savannah with amber chrest dragon in the march. You will then get 10 million food(make sure you have enough troops to carry all the reasources) * You can build farms in an outpost. The resources in outpost farms will not add to your resource count until you go to that outposts silo and collect the resources. Thus, your outpost silos will fill up even if your production rate is negative. When you have produced a decent amount of food in your outpost(s), you can collect them from your silo and use them. You then need to use your food before your troops eat it all up. * You can join an alliance and ask for food. You then need to use your food before your troops eat it all up. * You can research Mercantilism and trade gold for food. You then need to use your food before your troops eat it all up. * You can use food bundles from your inventory if you have some. You then need to use your food before your troops eat it all up. * You can use divine rations or sacred rations to disable troop upkeep in a set amount of time. To permanently eliminate troop upkeep, you can do this: * Research rationing. Level 20 rationing requires a level 13 science centre. * You can also get rationing as a sanctuary ability. When rationing sanctuary ability is at level 10, it gives 100% rationing = no troop upkeep. This is only when you have equipped the sanctuary dragon with the rationing ability though. To see what levels on sanctuary dragon gives what percentages of rationing, look at this page. * The sanctuary version of rationing adds to the research version of rationing, so if you have 50% rationing from research(level 10 research) and 50% rationing from the sanctuary, you get 100% rationing = no food upkeep. This is only when you have equipped the sanctuary dragon with the rationing ability though. * Funfact: If you combine the rationing research and the sanctuay rationing, you can get over 100% reduction in troop upgeep. When upkeep reduction is over 100%, your troop consumption is reversed, causing you to produce more food, the more troops you have. This way you can get a production of billions of food each hour, however you will stop producing food once you hit your capacity limit. Why do my production rates not go up when I upgrade my field buildings? : Answer:In outpost: Production rates shown at the bottom of the screen are based on the field buildings in your City only as well as the production boosts of your wildernesses. To see production rates in your Outposts, click on a Silo in that specific Outpost. : In city: If the production rates does not increase when you upgrade the fields in your city, try refreshing. If that is not working, maybe try contacting support. How do I get rubies without paying? '''Answer: '''Hello, i'm hansman1. I read a couple of your other posts as well(apologize my english, It's my second language). : As much as I would like to be able to trade gold for rubies, that is never going to happen. Some stuff in the game, like sanctuary roosts, Kabam just won't make available for non-ruby players. Also, it is possible to duplicate resources from glitches, so if we could use gold for rubies, a lot of players would have abundance of gold, which would lead to even larger difference between the larger and the smaller players. Also, adding rubies to Fortuna's medallion or ticket is sadly not going to happen either. With the chests nowadays, you could use a few rubies to buy yourself chests that would give you hundreds of medallions and/or tickets. We just have to accept that there probably isn't going to be an easy way to get our hands on those rubies. We can, however, use trail-pay offers(click buy rubies-->earn rubies, and choose an offer. Some of them are free, like downloading an app, and some of them are not). PS: I think you said in one of your posts that you didn't know how to submit a ticket to kabam. To do so, click on the "help"-button in the upper right corner of the game. Then choose a random category and click on a random post. For example "how to play" -> "changing realms". Scroll down to the end of the page and click the "submit a request"-link. However, I must sadly inform you that new ideas and demands from players rarely get implemented after my experience. They have increased the troop pack opening cap, which a lot of players complained about on their forums. However, they have not increased the chest opening cap, which a lot of players are complaining about on their forums : If you have more questions, you can either ask them here, or just write them directly on my user's message wall. Also, it will be much easier to recognize you if you register with a username. :)Category:Browse Category:Guides